The Hive
by Slim5withBacon
Summary: This story is about the crazy life of Lois Lane as if she were a lady of the night. Please let me know what y'all think and if I should continue her story!
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the front doors, I knew that this place was going to be special. Beyond these doors my future awaits me, this is my chance to start a new. This is where I can become more than a small town girl who had a cliche stepfather who was a cliche drunk, that liked to beat her and her little sister. This is where she can become the real Lois Lane.

As an seventeen year old girl life looks much harder from my young eyes, not only did I have the regular teen dramas of who is dating who or worrying about my period but, I was also burdened by the responsibility of taking care of the family. Mom tries her best but all she has time for it working her two jobs, this is what she needs to do to try and give us the best life. It wasn't like this before. When my father past away my mother was a wreck, she barley left her room. Everything changed when she meet Keith, he seemed to be the perfect guy. Bought presents for Lucy and even tried to get to know me. Eventually, mom thought it was time to make it official. Keith was now officially her stepfather, years past and there wasn't a real change but for some reason he started becoming more jealous of where mom went which he tried to sooth with a bottle of wine which quickly became a bottle of whisky. The drinking turned him into a whole other person, he was more violent and lost all his ambitions to go an work. This is when mom had to pick up another job. This gave us less and less time with her causing our bond that we had to slip away. Lucy being so little still needed someone to look after her, Keith certainly was not suitable to be the guardian of an eight year old, and with mom off working 70 hours a week that only left me a scared 17 year old who just learned how to drive for the love of god how was supposed to take care of a child. After a year we finally found our groove, school drop offs and pick ups, getting homework done on time, but she still was trying to find a way to be more that just a teen from a small town. I started looking for a way out, a beacon of hope, something that could help my family thrive. This is when I came across a craigslist post for HOT GIRLS WANTED being the curious, dumb teenager that I was I decided to check out the add. They were offering girls that were eighteen a chance to go to Las Vegas to become a model, this did seem too good to be true. The owner of the add Lex, said that he would pay for the chosen girls plane fair to Vegas and give us a place to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My first day in Vegas was a dream, I was sent a car to pick me up from the airport. It took me to a house that had people pouring in and out and in the middle of it was Lex Luthor a man who if I saw in public I would classify him as a d-bag. I was brought right to him so he could check out the goods.

" So your the new one?" Lex said in a way that was meant to make me feel like a object.

"Yeah, haha I just got here a couple of hours ago" Nervous that if I said one thing wrong that he could bring my future crashing down in a blink of an eye.

" Good, I'll have one of the other girls set you up with a room, your gonna need your beauty sleep we have a shoot tomorrow." As he walked away he pointed at one of the other girls that worked from him to show me to my room. Quietly, I followed not sure what to expect, but I knew this is what I had to do for my family.

The next morning we were woken up to the sound of one of Lex's men yelling to get up for our photoshoot. Being that I was the newest I was the first that was shot, They wanted to build up my portfolio. They started be off in a small dress that hugged every inch of my body, after those were done we moved on to the smaller pieces. They gave me a choice between a red lacy two piece or a tight pinky one piece. Hoping that the pink would cover me some I chose the pink.

* * *

Later that night I was called into the bosses room, I was told that it was going to be more paperwork and deductions about what the work really is about. I wasn't that naive that someone would pay for all this just so I could take a couple photos for them. I had a feeling that he was in the business of skin. Walking into he is room was like nothing I had seen before, he had the cheesiest design you could think of. There was a circular leopard print bed in the center of the room which had a mirror about it, gross. Actually he had mirror all around he room, I'm guessing he like to watch himself. The room was big enough to have a set of black leather couches, this is were he was lounging with two other women draped over him like he was their king. As soon I entered the room he sent them out with only a look.

"Lois, how are you liking it here so far? Is everyone treating you okay?"

"Umm yeah, I guess. I haven't really had a chance to talk to anyone yet."

"Im sorry about that, You'll have more down time once you start getting projects"

Timidly I asked about what exactly the "projects" were going to be?

He chuckled darkly "that exactly why I brought you up here, Since all the paperwork is signed I can tell you what really goes on in this palace. I am in the business of porn, and Im proud of the art that I have been able to put out there for every average Joe to rub one out too. This business has mad me riche and Im not sorry for that."

"The reason that I brought you up here Lois, is because I want to know what you have done before, are you a virgin? Have you at least touched yourself? Have you ever gone down on a girl before? These are all things I need to know before I start booking you."

Im super nervous now, Ive never had this conversation before. " Im not a virgin, but my experience is very little. My first and only time was in the back seat of a car and it lasted about 5 seconds" That set him off laughing " That poor bastard could even keep it up long enough for you to orgasm, well if you feel comfortable I would like to show you my world and help you experience all sex has to offer. Plus, I like to test out my girls to make sure they are camera ready". With that he started unbuckling his pants to release his dick, he guided me to the bed and had me show him my skills. I could feel him throbbing under neath my grasp as I moved my hand up and down unsure what I was doing. He could tell that I was unconfident in what I was doing, so he put his hand on mine to give me some direction. He started to squeeze he hand on my which made him moan, he told me to go faster and faster. His hips started to buck into my hand when he was close he had me stop. " We have a lot to do tonight, and you haven't even cum yet it would be selfish of me to finish by just a handy".

He then surprisingly pushed me back so I was laying on the bed, noticing how I was shaking from fear and excitement. He kissed his way down my body and stopped right about my center. "Lois Im going to go down on you to prepare you for sex, I want this to be good for you so you'll have a good sex experience to use while you have projects." As he said his last words his lips meet my lips and he slowly licked his way into my opening. I could feel that fire growing inside me waiting to find its release. He circled my clit with his tongue, which felt as if he hit a secret button that released everything that was building I had never felt that good. "Holy shit Lex"

He just smirked " And that just the beginning Lois"


End file.
